<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince by rainepaige08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117698">The Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainepaige08/pseuds/rainepaige08'>rainepaige08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Reader Do Kyungsoo, Top Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainepaige08/pseuds/rainepaige08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo buys an old fairytale book from a yard sale. It's a normal thing for him to bring used books to his home…up until the protagonist, a handsome Prince,  showed up on his room in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt # UT25</p><p>Just a short fic to warm your heart. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having reading as a hobby doesn't need to be expensive.</p><p>This is one of Kyungsoo's life mottos as he walks inside another yard sale. The sign in all caps and bold letters that says <strong>DISCOUNTED BOOKS</strong> got his interest as he saw it a few blocks away from his home.</p><p>He looked at the selection, some he already read and a few romance books that he skipped as he's not really a romance book kind of person. Kyungsoo thinks that they are mostly boring and repetitive; boy meets girl, then comes the conflict and ends with happily ever after.</p><p>He prefers those that are unique. He picked one that seems to be a thriller based on the title. He read the summary at the back, nodding his head as he liked the plot. He opened the book and quickly inspected if there are torn pieces or parts that have been blurred or crossed out by the previous owner.</p><p>Satisfied that it looks good as new and at less than half the price from the original, he carried the book on his arm and went to the counter. However as he looked sideways, he saw a big fairytale book on top of one of the shelves. He stopped on his tracks and approached the item that got his attention.</p><p>It's nothing spectacular. Just a usual children's book with the thick cover, the edges almost breaking apart from usage. However what captured Kyungsoo is neither the grandeur of the design nor the thickness of book, it was the title written in front. He knew this book by heart because it is one of his favourites.</p><p>He put down the previous book he picked and placed it among the other used books as he carefully held the story book on his arm. He opened the pages carefully; browsing through the pictures while smiling.</p><p>He stopped at the end and he saw the stick drawing of two boys standing hand in hand, one of them has a crown on his head.</p><p>It was his drawing. It is his favorite book.</p><p>He really thought that he would never see it again. It was given to him by his mother the night she left him at the front porch of a stranger's home. The only piece he have left of her.</p><p>He never got tired reading it. There even came a time where he would speak to the young prince on the book as if it was his friend.</p><p>It was all he needed before. It was the reason why he love reading.</p><p>But as they left for a new home, the book got left behind. They tried to go back to the house after week when they discovered that it was missing, but the book is nowhere to be found.</p><p>He tried searching for another copy online as he grew older. He visited bookshops and yard sales hoping that he'll find it someday. After years of searching, he decided to give up.</p><p>But here it is. It finally found it's way back to him.</p><p>He hurriedly paid for the book, not even caring how much is it. Kyungsoo walked back to his home with a wide smile. He is almost bouncing out of happiness as he walked upstairs to his room.</p><p>Without changing his clothes, he went straight to the bed and opened the book that it now resting on his lap. Kyungsoo is about to start reading but his mom called him for dinner.</p><p>Sighing, he placed the book on his bed and left the room. An image of the prince standing in front of a mirror can be seen on the page where the book is left opened.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about this, your highness? What if it would scare the kid?" the advisor next to him said worriedly.</p><p>"I need to. I have been waiting for this for what feels like forever…" Prince Jongin said but his eyes never left the mirror.</p><p>The glass showed what looks like a room that is now empty as the owner left a few minutes ago. His mind can't still process the fact that Kyungsoo found the book again, so he stayed in front of the mirror weighing his options.</p><p>He held on his hand the key that would allow him to transport to the universe where the man is. A universe they said is too cruel and too materialistic as compared to where he is in. But his mind is already set on what he want for what may be years now. He wanted to be with him.</p><p>The sorceress said that they key would only give him a few hours. That the book would glow again once he needs to go back.</p><p>The key is for one time use only. But just one chance to be with Kyungsoo would be enough.</p><p>Prince Jongin said goodbye to his advisor and promised the man that he'll return later. He placed the key in front of the mirror and a doorknob suddenly appeared on the edge. The prince held on the knob tightly and breathe in deeply before turning it.</p><p>The last thing he could remember is stepping inside a dark space before his body felt like being sucked to a void. His insides seems to be being squeezed by unseen force. Jongin knew that he is screaming but he can't even hear his own voice.</p><p>He thought he made a mistake and this would be the end of his life but then his eyes were flashed by a bright light and his back fell on a cold surface.</p><p>The first thing he smelled is the woodly scent of the room. It smelled fresh and clean but a bit powdery for it to be less strong. It was just like how he imagined the man to smell like.</p><p>He opened his eyes and he saw that the light is coming from a lightbulb directly above him. The cold surface is the wood flooring on the man's room. He sat up slowly and noticed the book lying on the floor next to him.</p><p>Prince Jongin opened the book to the first page and can't help but laugh at how he looked like.</p><p>"Oh wow. I look weird. I need to speak with the illustra--"</p><p>"Who are you?!" Jongin looked to where the voice is and saw Kyungsoo holding a broom that is pointed towards him.</p><p>Jongin held his hands up and smiled as he looked adorably at the man. It's him. In the flesh and not a moving picture from a mirror.</p><p>"I came in peace. I would like to extend my apologies for scaring you, Kyungsoo."</p><p>The man's round eyes widen as he heard his name and damn how much Jongin wanted so badly to laugh at his reaction.</p><p>"H-how did you know my name?" Kyungsoo stutters and held on the stick tightly. Jongin noticed that the man's hand is almost turning white from the amount of pressure he is holding on to it and he suddenly felt bad.</p><p>"Kyungsoo…I won't hurt you."</p><p>"All bad men say that. Also, is that a sword?!"</p><p>Kyungsoo pointed at Jongin's hips and the prince looked at the sword that is now discarded on the floor. He sighed and placed it in front of him.</p><p>Kyungsoo is ready to fight with a wooden stick but he is surprised when the man suddenly slide it towards him. "Take it. I told you I'm not here to hurt you."</p><p>The man crouched down and slowly picked up the sheated sword without breaking eye contact with Jongin. "Then who are you?"</p><p>"You really can't remember me? And here I thought I was your favorite person in the entire universe…" the prince pouted playfully and watched as Kyungsoo stared closely at him.</p><p>The man's stare started from his black leather shoes. Then it went to his suit that is embellished with gold and jewels. The man's eyes stopped at his head where a crown sits comfortably at the prince's head.</p><p>"Prince…Jongin?"</p><p>Jongin smiled wide as the man finally recognized him. He thought that maybe his visit is not really in vain.</p><p>"Yes. It's me."</p><p>"How? Why? And oh god are those real gold and jewels?!" Kyungsoo put down the broomstick and sword on the floor. He slowly approached the prince and reached his hand out to touch the jewels on Jongin's chest.</p><p>The mirror doesn't give the man's beauty a justice.</p><p>This is what Jongin realized as the man stood a few inches away from him.</p><p>The man's cheeks shows flecks of red maybe from being surprised earlier. His cheeks looked really soft and Jongin fought the urge to hold it with his own hand.</p><p>Jongin had to gulp down the knot forming on his throat when his eyes focused on Kyungsoo's slightly parted lips, plump and pinkish in color. He never had the urge to kiss anyone since he existed…not until now.</p><p>"Why are you here, prince? And how did you know me?" Kyungsoo looked up to him and spoke with curiosity in his voice.</p><p>"You spoke to me since you were young…May I say that you really aged like fine wine?"</p><p>Kyungsoo's cheeks redden from the sudden compliment "Y-you can hear me?"</p><p>"Yes…Every word and every story. Like that time you won a book from the school's fair? You look so happy then."</p><p>Kyungsoo had to sit on the bed as his knees felt weak from what he learned. He treated the prince like his bestfriend because he can't make any friends. He is a really shy kid up until now. That's why losing the book felt like losing a big part of him.</p><p>"I thought I would never see you again. I miss you." Kyungsoo looked up as he heard Prince Jongin said the words. He sounded sincere…and sad.</p><p>"Sorry…I'm just so shocked right now…" Kyungsoo said and Jongin chuckled as the prince sat next to him.</p><p>Jongin reached for his hand and the Kyungsoo let him take it. Somehow it felt normal. It felt right to have their hands joined.</p><p>"It's okay. I still have a few hours left. Ask anything that is bothering you."</p><p>"A few hours?..." Kyungsoo stared at their hands as he asked.</p><p>"I need to return there." Jongin pointed on the fairytale book on the floor. "The story needs their prince."</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded. "How did you…come out of the pages?"</p><p>"The sorceress." Jongin laughed at Kyungsoo's shocked expression. "Yes I know she is a bad person in the story. But she's not that bad if you'll meet her."</p><p>"Fine. I still don't like it how she put that spell on you." Jongin smiled as Kyungsoo's fingers interlocked with his. "So…you don't age?"</p><p>"We don't have that concept. Time doesn't exist on our world…"</p><p>"Oh…well at least you'll always look good."</p><p>"So you think I look good?" Jongin asks playfully and Kyungsoo's cheeks flushed.</p><p>"So…you went here…" the man stopped his words as he doesn't have the courage to admit it yet.</p><p>"Yes. I came here for you."</p><p>"Why?" Kyungsoo finally looked at the prince.</p><p>Prince Jongin raised his hand and carefully placed it on Kyungsoo's cheeks. "Because I wanted to see the man who made me want something more."</p><p>"M-more?" Kyungsoo stutters as he felt the warmth on Jongin's hand.</p><p>"You made me want to experience living. To be free." Jongin gave him a smile before adding. "Life inside the storybook is a never ending cycle. Our characters each have a clear plot. Each have a purpose."</p><p>The prince traced Kyungsoo's cheeks and nose as he continued. "But when I discovered that I could see you on that enchanted mirror, I wanted to be there for you. To be with you."</p><p>"Your stories and emotions made me curious how it would feel to be living freely without your life being dictated by plots and words."</p><p>Jongin's other hand pointed at Kyungsoo's heart. "Your kind and soft heart made me fall for you. How you still remained kind to everyone that hurt you. I wanted to protect you. I badly want to get out. But during those time when you need me, I can't…and I'm sorry you had to be alone."</p><p>The prince can still remember the heartaches that Kyungsoo had when he was young. Starting from his mom then to the friends who left him.</p><p>Kyungsoo's vision blurred as the tears started to fall on his cheeks. "Talking to you lessens the hurt, you know? It lessens the loneliness." the man held Jongin's hand and leaned in to his touch.</p><p>"I thought I was weird that I felt comfort from talking to a book. I never realized that someone is really listening. Thank you."</p><p>The prince nodded and smiled wide. "So…What stories did I missed?"</p><p>Jongin let Kyungsoo told him everything; all the stories, the heartbreaks and the new people he met. As the hours went by, the two men slowly got comfortable with each other's touch. Kyungsoo didn't let go of the prince's hand and Jongin allowed him to take it.</p><p>They are lying on the bed laughing when suddenly the book emitted a strong light. They looked at each other the same time, unsure what to say at first.</p><p>Prince Jongin was the first to climb out of the bed and stood beside it to fix his clothes. "I guess that's my cue…"</p><p>The prince looked sadly at the man seated on the bed. Kyungsoo looked up and pouted.</p><p>"Will…will I be able to see you again?"</p><p>"I promise that I'll find a way." Jongin fixed the man's hair and parted his bangs that is covering Kyungsoo's forehead.</p><p>The prince leaned in to Kyungsoo and placed a kiss on the top of the man's head. Jongin removed one of the jewels on his coat and placed it on Kyungsoo's hand.</p><p>"A reminder that this is real." He then asked what he is afraid of asking since his body landed on the cold floor. "Will you wait for me?"</p><p>Kyungsoo smiles. "I'll wait for you, my prince."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>